There is disclosed a structure in which angle adjustment, in the front-rear direction, of a headrest is made possible by mounting a headrest frame to a horizontal supporting portion of a headrest stay via a headrest spring, and a rotary-type damper or a piston-type damper is added between the horizontal supporting portion of the headrest stay and the headrest frame (refer to Patent Document 1),